sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
All Hail Shadow (Phil Collins song)
"All Hail Shadow" is one of Shadow the Hedgehog's theme songs. It first appeared as the "Pure Hero" ending theme of the video game Shadow the Hedgehog, in which it was later performed by will.i.am and Phil Collins. The song was written by Ridley B. King, Phil Collins, William Adams and Keith Ernesto Harris. The song was produced by Phil Collins, Chris Montan,Frank Filipetti and Paul Bogaev with the arrangements provided by Klaus Badelt and Tom Holkenborg Legacy The song made subsequent appearances in the form of both original and remixes by Weird Al Yankovic, B.B. King, will.i.am and Phil Collins and used as Shadow's theme in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), with additional renditions appearing in Sonic and the Black Knight when the Medal of Lancelot item is equipped. It also appears in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations where it played during the rival battle against Shadow when Shadow collects two Energy Cores (three in hard mode). The Weird Al Yankovic and B.B. King version of the song is featured briefly in Sonic Forces when Shadow confronted and defeated his replica counterpart. Lyrics ::All Hail Shadow! ::Heroes rise again! ::Obliterating everything that's not your friend! ::Nothing can stop you now ::No ghosts to bring you down! ::When there's nothing left to lose ::You win! ::Bow your heads low ::All Hail Shadow! ::Bow your heads low ::All Hail Shadow! ::Suffer long and it will set you free! ::Only through trial do we find the strength we need ::It's never over just another day ::Of hope and tragedies and everything that comes our way ::Determination of the strong ::Found the meaning that you've searched for so long! ::All Hail Shadow! ::Heroes rise again! ::Obliterating everything that's not your friend! ::Nothing can stop you now ::No ghosts to bring you down! ::When there's nothing left to lose ::You win! ::Bow your heads low ::All Hail Shadow ::Bow your heads low ::All Hail Shadow! ::Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves ::This destruction is the only tale we tell ::White is black and black is white ::Right is wrong and wrong is right! ::Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart ::Determination of the strong ::Found the meaning that you've searched for so long ::All Hail Shadow! ::Heroes rise again! ::Obliterating everything that's not your friend! ::Nothing can stop you now ::No ghosts to bring you down! ::When there's nothing left to lose ::You win! ::(guitar solo) ::All Hail Shadow! ::Heroes rise again! ::Obliterating everything that's not your friend! ::Nothing can stop you now ::No ghosts to bring you down! ::When there's nothing left to lose ::You win! ::Bow your heads low ::All Hail Shadow! ::Bow your heads low ::All Hail Shadow! Connection to Character * Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow! - Shadow being the Ultimate Lifeform. * Heroes rise again - No matter what evil throws at him, Shadow will always rise back up to make things even. * Obliterating everything that's not your friend - Shadow's ability to feel little sympathy can prove him worthier than the vast majority of his opponents. * Nothing can stop you now - Shadow will never give up trying to find his true past, which everyone (including Dr. Eggman and Black Doom) lies to him about. * No ghosts to bring you down - Shadow putting his memories of his dead friend, Maria, behind him (for the time being), now that he has uncovered his past. * There's nothing left to lose - Shadow will do what he intends to do without any regrets. * Found the meaning that you've searched for so long! - Shadow trying to reclaim his memory and remember who he is and what his purpose is. * This destruction is the only tale we tell - Shadow will do what he wants, regardless of what the others tell him to do. * Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart - Shadow will never recover after the tragedies he has faced. * White is black and black is white. Right is wrong and wrong is right! - Black Doom telling Shadow that what he is doing is right, while everyone else says it is wrong. * Determination of the strong - Shadow is determined to uncover his past. Trivia *"All Hail Shadow" returns as Shadow the Hedgehog's main theme in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) in Shadow's story. At the end of the cutscenes "Mephiles' Whisper" and "Showdown with Mephiles", the tune of "All Hail Shadow" can be heard. **The theme can also be heard in Sonic Forces, where a brief portion plays during the cutscene where the real Shadow defeats a Shadow replica created by Infinite. *The largest difference between the Crush 40 and Magna-Fi version of "All Hail Shadow" is that there is a ten second opening guitar solo in the Crush 40 variant where as Magna-Fi's immediately starts with vocals. *The tune of "I Am... All of Me" can be heard in the Weird Al Yankovic and B.B. King version. Category:2006 songs Category:2005 songs Category:Will.i.am songs Category:Phil Collins songs Category:B.B. King songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Songs written by B.B. King Category:Songs written by Phil Collins Category:Songs written by will.i.am Category:Song recordings produced by Rob Cavallo Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Collins Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs